Chad Mendes vs. Michihiro Omigawa
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Chad Mendes and the return to the Octagon of Michihiro Omigawa. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Omigawa had a low stance. Mendes landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Mendes landed a right hand. He landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Omigawa landed a left hook. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Mendes landed an inside kick. Really nice. Omigawa stuffed a double and a single and broke. Three fifteen. Mendes landed a big right hand. He shook out his right hand. Three minutes. Mendes landed a beautiful leg kick. Mendes landed another right. He landed an inside kick. Omigawa replied and stuffed a double nicely. Two thirty-five. Mendes landed another inside kick. Omigawa stuffed a single. Mendes landed a big left hook counter. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Mendes landed an inside kick. Mendes got a beautiful double to guard. 'Head into center.' One thirty-five. Omigawa briefly tried that same straight armbar. One fifteen. Omigawa had that straight armbar in again. He escaped. One minute. 'Head into center, Chad.' Mendes stood. Thirty-five as Omigawa managed to get up. Mendes landed an inside kick. Fifteen. The first round ended. The corner of Mendes said that they liked the standup. Good. The second round began and they touched gloves. Mendes landed an inside kick and ate a left hook counter. Mendes landed a counter right and dropped Omigawa. Omigawa got up, but got tackled to half-guard. So fast. Mendes landed a big right and a left and three big rights. Another pair of big rights. Four thirty-five with a right elbow. Omigawa regained guard. Four fifteen. Omigawa briefly tried an omoplata. Mendes landed a right and a left to the body and a pair of rights. He dodged a leglock and Omigawa stood and broke with four minutes. Another inside kick. Three thirty-five. Omigawa was bloody, from the nose there. He seemed slow and still rocked. Three fifteen. Mendes landed a left hook to the body and a right. Another big right. Another! Three minutes. Omigawa was pushing the pace as best he could. Two thirty-five as Omigawa stuffed a single beautifully to the clinch. Awesome takedown defense/balance. Same thing, right? Omigawa landed a short left elbow inside. Two fifteen. Mendes landed a big right elbow inside there. Two minutes. Mendes defended a judo throw and they broke. One thirty-five as Mendes landed a right hand. He landed an inside kick and another. Omigawa landed a jab. Omigawa stuffed a single sprawling with one fifteen. One minute as Omigawa elbowed the back three times. Three more. They stood and broke. Mendes landed an inside kick and a flying knee to the chin. Omigawa blocked a high kick. Thirty-five. Mendes got another power double to guard. Fifteen. Mendes landed a nice right elbow. Omigawa was bloody. Mendes landed a left. The second round ended. Omigawa had a big cut right over his left eye. I heard someone say 'huge cut' in the background of the mics. Ooooh it was that big elbow that did it. The third round began. Mendes landed a big right hand to the cut. The Vaseline was knocked loose. Mendes landed a counter right hook. Four thirty-five. Mendes landed a big right hand. Omigawa stuffed a double. He stuffed a single sprawling. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Omigawa rolled Mendes with a guillotine attempt. Mendes landed on top with half-guard. Three thirty-five. Omigawa regained guard. Omigawa struck from the bottom. Mendes landed a left hand with three fifteen. Three minutes. Mendes landed a left elbow. Two thirty-five. Mendes landed a right elbow. Two fifteen. A left elbow landed. Two minutes as Mendes passed to half-guard. Omigawa stood and broke. Mendes landed another right. One thirty-five left. Mendes landed a right as it did. Mendes landed an inside kick. One fifteen. Omigawa landed an uppercut and a left hook. Mendes got a double after some work. One minute. Mendes landed a left elbow there. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Mendes landed a big right and a left and a massive right and a left. The third round ended. Mendes had the unanimous decision.